


shoot

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, policeman!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various meanings of 'shoot'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoot

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Started out okay then it got nsfw (1st piece of work that’s nsfw btw) and then it ended at a strange place because nsfw short-circuited my brain. It was v uncomfortable writing this, btw.

Aomine has never been the smartest kid on the block. In middle school, he searches out Kuroko, a pen lodged comfortably on one ear while holding his history textbook carelessly in one hand.  
  
“Tetsu!” Aomine calls out, regardless of the silent, disapproving glares from the occupants in the library.  
  
Kuroko does not shrink in his seat, and instead says, “Shoot,” without missing a beat.  
  
“Teach me. I don’t understand this part.” He demands, vaguely waving to several paragraphs in the textbook and mean ‘ _I don’t understand any of this shit’_.  
  
It has become a daily occurrence.  
  
-  
  
In high school, Kuroko asks him, “Teach me how to shoot.”  
  
Aomine agrees, and did a crappy job of teaching. He is subjected to Kuroko’s unamused, deadpan stare that says ‘ _What, really, Aomine-kun?_ ’  
  
Aomine shrugs this off. Shooting a ball into the hoop has always been easy. To him, it is as natural as breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, shoot ball in hoop. It is that simple for Aomine.  
  
Though Aomine is regretful that he cannot teach Tetsu well, Aomine knows that Tetsu is resourceful and stubborn.  _Tetsu’ll probably find someone else to teach him_ , Aomine believes, and ambles his way home.  
  
-  
  
Aomine is just as surprised to see Kuroko as Kuroko is to see him in the shooting range. There is a gun in Tetsu’s hands and protective mufflers over his ears. Or at least, Aomine thinks the person * _is_ * Kuroko Tetsuya. The tense and rigid expression is unfitting of the Kuroko Tetsuya that he knows.  
  
“Tetsu,” Aomine calls, and it sounds more like a question than a greeting. The spark of recognition in the person’s eyes confirms that it  _is_  the Kuroko Tetsuya that Aomine knows. Sure enough, as the gun leaves those pale hands, Aomine catches sight of the relaxed, unfazed expression on Tetsu.  
  
Aomine almost forgets that they are in the shooting range. As he motions for Tetsu to follow him out, Aomine finds that Kuroko is already exiting his stall.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Aomine questions, and cringes. He’s using the ‘interrogator’ tone, a habit gained after he had joined the police force.  
  
Aomine eyes the heavily bandaged hands, and puts two and two together. The mysteries involving Tetsu is always easier to solve. “Learning to shoot, eh?” Aomine queries, a grin on his lips.  
  
Kuroko returns a small smile.  
  
“Come on,” Aomine prompts, “Let’s show you how it’s done.”  
  
They enter the shooting range once more; with Aomine’s arms patting down Tetsu’s tense shoulders while instructing Kuroko how to shoot.  
  
“Don’t make such a scary face,” Aomine advices. “You look like a murderer like that,” Aomine jokes to an unamused Tetsu, and doesn’t tell that Tetsu look like easy prey with such an expression despite the killing weapon in his hands.  
  
“Relax,” Aomine coaxes.  
  
-  
  
Maybe they had had too much to drink, Kuroko reflects. There’s a haze in his head, and a pleasurable sensation in his ass.  
  
 _Oh_ , Kuroko realises, as words chain in his head. Aomine-kun – naked – lying on bed – balls deep in his ass. He’s riding Aomine-kun, Kuroko remembers now. The thought - so hot and sexy - makes his dick twitch and walls tighten.  
  
Aomine-kun must have liked that, Kuroko assumes, hearing the cries of his name. Kuroko likes it too; hearing his name called over and over, spilling from those lips. Clutching onto Aomine-kun’s hard abdominal muscles, he lifts and slams down on Aomine’s dick until Aomine shoots and fills his come inside Kuroko’s hole. The slick semen slides down to decorate his inner thighs.  
  
A sweat-slicked hand pumped his already aroused dick. With the release, he flops onto Aomine-kun and sleeps.  
  
-  
  
Aomine was only planning to clean Tetsu up, slightly apologetic for coming inside his hole, but once his fingers entered Tetsu’s hole, Aomine can feel his libido flaring up.  
  
The almost inaudible gasp alerted him of Tetsu’s state.  _Found his spot and awake_ , Aomine cheers. “Up,” he commanded, sliding cum-slicked fingers out to award Tetsu with a slap to the butt.  _Does Tetsu know_ , Aomine wonders,  _that his trembling is a turn-on?_  
  
He returns his fingers - two, currently - and appreciates the shivers down Tetsu’s spine when he hits Tetsu’s sweet spot.  
  
“I’d only plan to clean you up,” Aomine lies, his tone brisk. Aomine watches for Tetsu’s dejected reaction even as he voices an agreeable “Okay.”  
  
( _No one says I can’t have fun cleaning you up._ )

Aomine eyes Tetsu’s reactions hungrily as he inserts another finger in; Tetsu may be silent, but Aomine can see the noticeable trembling and his dick weeping pre-cum. He wonders how long it’ll take before Kuroko surrenders and calls his name.  
  
-  
  
“Dai-Daiki,” Kuroko gasps out, shoulders sore from hunching over and toes curled. A cool finger went to his weeping dick.  
  
“What is this, Tetsu,” Aomine queries, and Tetsu catches a glimpse of Aomine licking – tasting – his cum.

“Daiki,” Kuroko repeats, over and over, drowning in the sensation so pleasurable that he forgets everything else.


End file.
